Help Needed
by Diamonds and Bones
Summary: Suzy likes adventure, but when she finds an injured Decepticon in the woods, she's forced to help him or lose everything she loves. But will she make a friend in the process? Or does the 'con have an ulterior purpose?


"This is a bad idea, like it's the definition of bad ideas, the we go to juvie kind of bad idea. "

"Juvie!" I turn around and look at my friend, well more like my forced partner, Maxwell, and flash him a smile. "You don't go to juvie for using our first amendment!"

Maxwell pinched his temples and pointed around. "How'd you even pass Government, Juno. It's freedom of expression, not the right to trespass into someone's property!"

"Exactly," I point out snatching the flashlight from Maxwell. "And I express that we enter this building."

Said building creaks ominously as I smile at Maxwell and his face pales, his lip trembling. "I mean," I continue, holding up the camera. "It's abandoned so who's gonna attack us? Ghosts?"

He squeals something and I bite my lip. _Shoot, I probably shouldn't have said that._ I immediately rush over and comfort the kid. "C'mon Maxy, just imagine all of the cool scenes we can film-we'll have the best horror movie ever!"

I shake the camera excitedly as I point to the house, which, peas and crackers, groans again right on cue, further emphasizing how run down it is.

The building, which I assume was once a car shop as the rusted sign says, car parts for s le is practically held up by hope and paint and is in the middle of nowhere. In fact, it took us thirty minutes to hike through the woods behind my house to reach it. It probably doesn't make matters better that the previous owner was murdered in it, but Maxwell doesn't need to know that.

The only important thing is that this car shop is big and creepy.

"Besides," I say inching toward the door. "Your welcome to stay outside alone, in the dark scary woods-"

"Fine," Maxwell groans. "But you know what? You are an awful partner. I wouldn't be surprised if you try to kill me in their like those slenderman girls did to their friend."

I chuckle maniacally, already disappearing through the door. "Blame Ms. Hornswad," my voice turning guttural when I pronounced my english teacher's name, the woman who grouped me with Maxwell. "I wanted to do this by myself, not with you. Besides, I'm not going to kill you, I'm supposed to bury you alive Cask of Amontillado style."

Maxwell follows after me and grabs another flashlight turning it on. _Oh, creepy._ I think as the light reflects off of sharp tools on the wall. They chime softly in the wind. Maxwell whimpers and we walk into the room. It's a huge garage, but there's nothing in their except the tools and-

"Woah," gasps Maxwell pointing to...something. I turn in his direction and see that a car is hanging out of the concrete wall as if some giant baby threw a temper tantrum. It's four feet above the ground and rubble surrounds it as if it was thrown there by some heavy force. I walked toward it and it looks as if the car's been dented with four dents on each side... _almost as if a hand-_

"So, um, I'm gonna be the voice of reason for you, since I know that you have none and say that, hey, Suzy. Maybe a. You should not stand underneath the car, in case, I don't know it falls on top of you and that two, well, we should probably go."

"Well, first of, my voice of reasons sounds like a testosterone man high on adrenaline and two are we leaving just because there's a car in the wall?" I ask, turning around. "Hey, I thought you were the grade driven one? Don't you want to impress Ms Wadsworth and have the best Cask of Amontillado video out of the whole class."

I flash him a cheshire smile and lean against the car. He puts a hand to his face in exasperation. "I'm still impressed you remember the title of the book, considering you didn't read it-"

"Sparknotes is reading, in my book-"

"And two, because of this-"

He flashed his light through the dark room and points to a giant hole in the ground. It's huge and a car could fit in it.

"Woah," I gasp running toward it before Maxwell grabs my hand.

"Why didn't you listen to the voice of reason? You don't go near it, it's a giant sink hole." He tugs me closer and his face is stricken in fear and anger. "No offense, but the way you live I know you're going to die before twenty, but do not die when I'm around. I do not want to be scarred by this."

"Fine," I mutter rolling my eyes. "How about I throw something into the hole and wait to see how deep it is, OK?"

He looks at me squarely before he sighs. "I feel like this will somehow become very dangerous."

"Nah," I say before grabbing a sharp knife. "One, two-"

I throw the knife with as much might as I can and wait. After two minutes we look at each other when we hear no noise.

"Huh? Maybe it's endless-"

"Pling!"

We look down and stare with bated breath.

After a minute, I laugh. "See!" I look at Maxwell. "It's just a harmless hole-"

I turn around waiting to see a car when the room lights up. "Juno!" Max yells. The floor starts to shake and I turn around. Lights are coming from the hole. Max drops the flashlight as the tools and boards start to shake.

"Do you hear that!" I scream. Maxwell screams as he holds onto the wall to remain balance. I look at the hole and hear rocks falling as if-

"Run, Max!" I scream dashing toward the door. "Something's coming!"

Maxwell opens the door and I'm right behind him before the floorboards give out and I'm falling. All I see is Maxwell's scared face as he opens the door before I hit something heavy.

 **Who was it? Bum, BUM, BUM! Review. If you'd like.**


End file.
